Plastic berry baskets are ubiquitous in grocery stores and produce markets and can be found by consumers in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, raspberries and blackberries and the like are sold in clear polyethylene terephthalate (PETE) clamshell containers holding anywhere from a half-pint to a quart or more of fruit. Despite availability in myriad shapes and sizes, such plastic berry baskets are commonly designed for consumer level use. Produce sold in bulk bins, such as lettuce, melons and the like, are commonly delivered to markets, restaurants and other bulk customers in bags or small tubs that are placed in corrugated cardboard, which is then placed on pallets and shrink-wrapped. There is a need for a container that can provide benefits to bulk customers in the form of one or more of reducing an amount of packaging, reducing an amount of damage to transported goods, and increasing reusability of packaging.